it's okay
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU] [#SecretValentine2018] [Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang tidak berakhir bahagia. Akan tetapi tak apa, sebab bagi Hinata cinta itu adalah ikhlas dan tak bisa dipaksa.] [untuk kamu, yang minta disiksa dengan percikan garam.] [happy valentine day!]


_it's okay_

 _naruto (c) masashi kishimoto_

 _story (c) hydrilla_

 _au, ooc, typos, misstype, etc._

 _tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang tidak berakhir bahagia. Akan tetapi tak apa, sebab bagi Hinata cinta itu adalah ikhlas dan tak bisa dipaksa._

untuk kamu, yang minta disiksa dengan percikan garam.

dan untuk secret valentine challenge #SecretValentine2018

selamat hari valentine!

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu adalah alasan mengapa ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi. Alasan di balik riasan tipis yang ia bubuhkan di wajah. Sebab mengapa gadis itu dengan semangat melawandiri _nya_ sendiri yang pengecut dan tak berani menyapa.

Pemuda itu adalah ordinari, tiada yang terlalu spesial. Hanyalah seorang pemain reguler di tim sepak bola sekolah. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu pun bukanlah pemegang nilai-nilai tinggi yang namanya terpajang di setiap papan pengumuman. Namun bagi Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka adalah pusat semestanya.

Mereka bertemu untuk kali pertama ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Kala itu Hinata terpojok oleh segerombolan perempuan muda yang ingin pamer kuasa. Lalu Kiba datang, selayaknya pangeran berkuda putih, menyelamatkan sang putri dari angkara hina-dina bernama dengki dari teman sebayanya. Klise memang. Akan tetapi cinta memang sungguh tak pernah logis.

Lalu, secara diam-diam Hinata mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Gadis itu akan melangkah ke mana pun si pemuda akan melangkah. Ia mengikuti jejak lelaki itu, meski kadang ia terhuyung karena tak mampu menyesuaikan temponya. Tak dapat disangkal, Kiba lah yang membuatnya memecut diri sendiri agar tetap maju.

Hinata tetap mengikuti jejak si pemuda hingga mengganti pilihan SMA-nya. Ah, jika dilihat Kiba makin karismatik saja. Kulitnya yang menggelap dengan garis-garis wajah menegas membuat Hinata makin terpesona. Apa mau dikata? Hinata tidak lagi bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kiba.

Sempat Hinata berpikir untuk berhenti, sebab si pemuda telah menggandeng gadis lain rupanya, namun ia tak bisa. Perasaannya masih menggebu-gebu. Dipantik dengan sapaan "hai" dari Kiba saja sudah membakar semua alasannya untuk berhenti. Gadis itu memang sempat merasa lelah, tapi senyuman sehangat mentari menyembuhkannya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuang asanya menjadi akuntan dan memilih menjadi perawat satwa. Ia banting stirnya untuk masuk ke kedokteran hewan, mengikuti jejak Kiba yang ingin mendedikasikan diri untuk mengobati hewan-hewan terluka. Hinata bahagia. Intensitasnya bertemu pujaan justru berlipat ganda.

Mereka kerap dipertemukan di forum fakultas, atau dari kencan buta antara jurusan perawat yang banyak perempuannya dengan jurusan kedokteran hewan yang banyak prianya. Mereka jauh lebih dekat dibanding saat berada di bangku sekolah. Pun sempat beberapa kali mengobrol. Dan Hinata merasa cukup.

Hingga suatu ketika, seusai kumpul-kumpul bersama, Kiba berujung mabuk tak terhingga. Itu adalah ketika mereka berada di penghujung semester lima dan dengan senang hati ia menuntun Kiba untuk pulang. Lelaki itu tampak menawan dengan langkah terhuyung dan mata terpejam. Beruntungnya, Hinata mampu mengantarkannya hingga ke apartemen si pria.

Ketika perempuan itu memutuskan untuk pulang, Kiba menarik lengannya.

"Hey, Hinata," ucapnya disertai seringai samar, "Mau habiskan malam berdua?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berdentang dengan keras. Suasananya dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk kebahagiaan dengan nuansa emas dan cokelat yang dipadu-padankan dengan bunga-bunga. Tawa dan senyuman tampak di mana-mana. Hari bahagia, begitu sugesti mereka agar sunggingan di bibir tetap terjaga.

Pintu gereja terbuka. Sosok perempuan berjalan menuju altar dengan mata berbinar. Seorang pria menunggu di depan pendeta. Sang mempelai pria tampak bahagia. Seringainya begitu lebar hingga membuat semua orang paham bahwa rasa membuncah itu tak bisa jika hanya disimpan dalam dada saja.

Hinata meremas jemarinya dengan kuat. Kiba masih telihat sama di matanya; selalu menawan dan mempesona. Rambutnya yang biasanya jabrik kini klimis membuktikan bahwa pria itu sepenuhnya telah dewasa. Bahwa lelaki itu siap bertanggungjawab dalam pelayaran menggunakan bahtera bernama rumah tangga.

Remasan di jari tangan Hinata makin menguat ketika musik pengiring telah berhenti. Perasaan penuh komplikasi seperti ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat karena gugup, juga diperciki rasa takut. Namun, ia berusaha menahannya. Kini ia wanita dewasa yang siap terhadap apa pun realitas hidup yang terjadi beserta konsekuensinya.

"Prosesi pernikahannya akan segera dimulai," sang pemandu acara mulai berbicara.

Ketika pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, Hinata merasakan tarikan digaunnya. Ia menatap gadis mungil berusia empat tahun yang mendampinginya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut si gadis cilik dengan sayang.

"Pernikahan antara Kiba dan Tamaki akan dimulai," si pemandu acara kembali berbicara.

Hinata lantas mengalihkan pandangan menuju Kiba bersama perempuan pilihannya di altar. _Tak apa,_ batinnya. Sebab cinta memang begitu, harus mengikhlaskan dan tidak bisa dipaksa. Meski pun sang buah hati harus lahir dan tumbuh tanpa seorang papa.

 **END**

 _a/n:_

 _h-halo?_

 _Untuk blind date(?) secret valentine saya, maaf kalo fiknya kurang menyiksa. Rikuesnya minta yang asin-asin dan pengen disiksa. Saya rencana pengen guyur pakai garam tapi apa daya … kemampuan saya tak seberapa. Saya sudah tak sanggup menulisnya, hampura :')_


End file.
